This application in response to PA-11-184 is the first competing continuation of a new program entitled Training in drug abuse research: behavior and neurobiology that provides research training and career development activities for postdoctoral fellows who aspire to careers in the area of drug addiction. In its first 4 years the Program has grown from 2 to 5 training positions, plus 1 additional position supported by UTHSCSA for a total of 6. All of the available positions have been filled with highly qualified and successful young investigators who have conducted addiction research full time while supported by the Program. Trainees who completed the Program continue their careers in biomedical science and two current trainees recently accepted tenure-track assistant professor positions at major universities where they will conduct addiction research. To date, 78% of trainees have been women and 33% of trainees have been underrepresented minorities. The 22 faculty mentors, including 6 junior mentors that are assisted by senior mentors, are well funded by the NIH and other agencies to conduct addiction research, and their expertise spans molecular biology to neurochemistry, behavior, and human clinical trials. In addition to providing one training position for the Program (for the past 2 years and committed for the next 5 years), UTHSCSA provides protected time for the Program Director, administrative support, including 10% of the Program Coordinator, as well as financial support for a wide variety of training and educational activities that are part of, or complementary to, the Program, including a new Office of Postdoctoral Affairs. The Program is administered by an experienced Program Director with assistance from a Program Coordinator as well as Internal and External Advisory Committees. This application requests 5 additional years of support (6 positions) for this new and highly successful postdoctoral training program that strives to provide rigorous interdisciplinary trainin in behavioral and neurobiological addiction research, thereby addressing an increasing demand for addiction scientists who can succeed in the current translational research environment.